La sixième fois, c'est la bonne
by DelfineNotPadfoot
Summary: Traduction de Sixth Time's the Charm, fanfiction écrite par EquinoxCroll. - James Potter lui a déjà demandé de sortir avec lui, plusieurs fois, même si ce n'était pas toujours pour lui. Mais maintenant, alors que Lily se regarde dans le miroir, elle se demande pourquoi il continue de lui demander et surtout pourquoi elle a fini par dire oui...
1. La sixième fois, c'est la bonne

Ceci est la traduction française de la fanfiction anglaise Sixth Time's the Charm, écrite par EquinoxCroll (qui utilise le monde de notre chère J.K. Rowling). Merci Charlotte d'être devenue si vite ma re-lectrice attitrée !

Les commentaires seront les bienvenus, et seront traduis pour que l'auteur puisse les lire dans sa langue !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La sixième fois, c'est la bonne

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, se dit Lily. Aucune personne saine (sauf peut-être Hestia Jones, la Poufsouffle aux cheveux doux) ne serait _amoureuse_ au premier rendez-vous... _même_ si c'était un rendez-vous avec James Potter. Ou _surtout_ si c'était un rendez-vous avec James Potter, qui était le fléau de la vie de Lily depuis le milieu de leur cinquième année. Alors qu'elle se mettait du rouge à lèvres, elle s'arrêta pour essuyer ses lèvres sur un mouchoir. C'était un premier rendez-vous, c'est tout. Peut-être l'unique rendez-vous. Elle n'était certainement pas amoureuse.

James et elle s'étaient supportés pendant des années ; ils passaient parfois leurs journées comme des camarades le feraient et se battaient de temps en temps – surtout quand il s'en prenait aux autres –, mais la plupart du temps ils vivaient leur vie chacun de leur côté, de manière parallèle. Lui était un garçon, et elle une fille, et ainsi, pendant quatre ans et demi, ils n'avaient quasiment pas eu affaire l'un à l'autre. Mais alors, à peu près deux ans plus tôt, James Potter lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui pour la St Valentin.

Elle était dans le hall d'entrée avec Mary, toutes deux en train de se lamenter sur le fait que la Saint Valentin était horrible sans petit ami, et de se consoler mutuellement car au moins elles étaient toutes les deux célibataires et pourraient acheter autant de chocolat qu'elles le voudraient sans avoir à s'inquiéter de devoir le partager avec ledit petit ami. Alors que Lily arrivait près de l'escalier qui menait à la Tour de Gryffondor, elle le vit qui était posté peu loin d'elles – en train de la regarder.

- Je t'invite à sortir, Evans, proposa James en souriant de cet air enjoué et prétentieux.

Prise de court, elle marmonna « non » et se précipita ensuite pour retourner dans la Tour. Mary, gloussant comme une folle, raconta l'épisode complet aux autres filles de leur dortoir.

- Il n'est pas mal, reconnut Sonia Slattery, alors qu'elles se préparaient à aller se coucher.

Sonia était devant le miroir en train de brosser ses cheveux blonds et épais ; finalement, elle les tressa pour empêcher les nœuds de se former.

- Il n'est évidemment pas dans la catégorie de _mon_ Sirius, mais James fait du Quidditch, ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lily. Tu pourrais faire bien pire.

- Waouh, merci beaucoup, Sonia ! S'exclama Lily, sarcastique. Elle se mit au lit et tourna le dos aux autres qui riaient encore. _Foutu Potter ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dise ça de manière à ce que ça ait l'air d'un service qu'il me rendait ?_

Il lui demanda à nouveau le jour suivant mais, cette fois, elle s'y attendait et, en haussant nonchalamment un sourcil (elle s'était entraînée à avoir cet air précis devant le miroir de la salle de bain), elle répondit avec mépris qu'elle avait de bien meilleures choses à faire que de perdre son temps avec un joueur qui aurait un T comme Troll en Quidditch.

- J'aurais au moins un Effort exceptionnel, Evans, répliqua-t-il avant de se retourner brusquement. En marchant dans le couloir, il jeta un sort à un Serpentard de troisième année qui avait eu le malheur d'entrer en collision avec lui.

- Tu aurais un T au Quidditch, mais un O en HARCELEMENT, POTTER ! Cria-t-elle dans son dos en se penchant pour aider le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds.

La troisième fois où il lui demanda de sortir avec lui fut le vingt-sept mars, le jour de ses seize ans. En réalité, ce n'était pas du tout un rendez-vous qu'il voulait.

- Tu viens te promener dans le parc, Evans ? Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle envisagea d'accepter, oui, oui, parce que des fois elle pensait aux garçons d'une certaine manière, et il la rendait curieuse. Puis Sirius gâcha le moment en criant :

- Il veut te rouler une pelle pour son anniversaire !

Dans la salle commune, tout le monde avait rit ; Lily était devenue rouge comme une tomate et avait dit non une fois de plus.

La quatrième fois... Eh bien c'était tout simplement stupide ! Potter pensait-il sincèrement qu'en s'en prenant à Severus elle accepterait de sortir avec lui ? Cela montrait seulement que c'était un abruti de catégorie supérieure, à jeter un sort à Sev comme ça, et à penser que ça l'impressionnait – ou même qu'elle trouvait ça marrant.

Il avait dû se rendre compte que lui demander de sortir avec lui n'arrangerait pas les choses, car il n'en parla plus du reste de leur cinquième année. En fait, il lui parlait à peine, et elle l'évitait ainsi que Sirius, incapable de les regarder parce que ça lui rappelait le jour où son amitié avec Severus s'était effondrée. Elle détestait le fait que tout le monde avait eu raison.

Et elle détestait le fait qu'il avait fallu que Potter et Black fassent une blague idiote pour que la façade de son amitié tombe en ruines.

La cinquième fois où il lui demanda de sortir avec lui fut pour la soirée de Saint Valentin du Club de Slug, l'année suivante, organisée dans la salle du professeur Slughorn. Eh bien, une fois de plus, elle pensa qu'il l'invitait, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche pour répondre, il la devança.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, Evans, ne t'en fais pas, je sais que tu me détestes. Mais tu fais aussi partie du Club de Slug, donc tu peux avoir un invité et... euh... Je... euh... _Nous_ espérions que tu irais avec Remus ou Peter.

- Et si j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un avec qui y aller ? Demanda-t-elle, hautaine. La soirée est dans deux jours !

- Oh, euh, désolé, répondit-il, déconcerté. Alors ? Je veux dire, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

Elle bougea légèrement ses pieds, de manière à dessiner un motif sur les dalles poussiéreuses de la cour. Était-ce son imagination ou paraissait-il un peu pensif ?

- Euh, eh bien, en fait, non, répondit-elle.

James fit un large sourire et elle sentit que ses lèvres aussi se courbaient d'elles-mêmes.

- D'accord, j'irai avec Remus, ajouta-t-elle. Au moins j'ai des conversations décentes avec lui. Mais que vas-tu faire de Peter ?

- Comme Sirius y va avec Martha, j'irai avec Peter. Ça n'aide pas vraiment mon image de mec branché, mais bon, dit James en haussant les épaules avant de sourire à nouveau.

- Un mec branché ? Où ça ? Se moqua-t-elle.

James s'éloigna, mais juste avant de disparaître dans l'angle, il se retourna.

- Tu ne savais pas, Evans ? Nous, les joueurs de Quidditch qui valons un E pour Effort exceptionnel, sommes toujours des mecs branchés. Nous sommes bien plus soucieux de notre image que de la manière dont nous jouons.

L'après-midi qui précédait la soirée, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dont James était le capitaine, battit Serdaigle à plate couture : quatre cent soixante à cent quatre-vingt-dix. James méritait un Optimal pour son jeu. Lily regardait depuis les gradins et les encourageait avec le reste de sa Maison. Alors qu'il enlevait son casque et faisait un tour d'honneur en volant, elle remarqua qu'il dégoulinait de sueur et qu'il était tout rouge dû à l'effort physique d'un match extraordinaire.

- Tu n'as plus l'air si branché, Potter ! Cria-t-elle.

James pivota brièvement la tête et lui adressa un sourire. Puis il fit un écart et, pour quelque raison inexplicable, Lily sentit son estomac faire une embardée avec lui alors qu'il tournait autour de la tribune des Poufsouffle et étendait son bras pour étreindre une fille de leur année, Hestia Jones.

- Tu es prête pour notre « rendez-vous » ? Demanda Remus en s'asseyant dans le siège à côté d'elle. Lily détourna le regard de James et fixa Remus. Elle s'aperçut qu'il avait l'air un peu fatigué, mais ses yeux marron foncé étaient chaleureux et avenants. Elle passa son bras au sien.

- Je pense que ça peut être marrant, dit-elle. Après une pause, elle ajouta, d'une voix décontractée : Je croyais que Potter n'avait pas de petite amie. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va à la soirée avec Peter ?

- Hestia est au Club de Slug, non ? Interrogea Remus. Lily acquiesça. Apparemment, continua-t-il, elle a promis d'emmener son frère, qui veut y aller parce qu'il y aura une fille de Gryffondor pour qui il a un faible. Il s'arrêta soudain, avant de reprendre. Ah, je crois d'ailleurs que c'est toi, Lily. Désolé, je n'aurais probablement pas dû te le dire.

Lily fixa Remus d'un air horrifié. Elle se leva, l'entraînant avec elle alors qu'elle descendait les marches en bois branlantes.

- Beurk, Hector Jones me donne la chair de poule !

L'escalier était bondé. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour atteindre le bas des marches. Lily tourna la tête.

- Es-tu en train de me dire que Potter sait qu'Hector a un faible pour moi ?

Remus se mordit la lèvre.

- Eh bien, Hestia en a probablement parlé, mais je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, Remus, tu n'as PAS le droit de me laisser seule, dit Lily en le fusillant du regard. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- D'accord, Lily, mais ça risque d'être problématique si je dois entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle émit un grognement et s'agrippa plus fort à son bras. Remus lui remontait toujours le moral, même quand aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte qu'elle était triste.

La sixième fois où James Potter lui demanda de sortir avec lui, Lily était près du panneau d'affichage en train d'y accrocher le planning des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté, elle le remarqua qui... lui aussi l'avait remarquée. Il ne souriait pas d'un air suffisant cette fois, et elle pensa que c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait rompu avec Hestia le mois d'avant et que ça l'attristait encore. Elle lui sourit par sympathie, essayant de montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de rancune... _Évidemment_ qu'il n'y avait pas de rancune, puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, et ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, ni à elle, ni même celle d'Hestia Jones, s'ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade curieux du badinage.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. En fait, c'était sa faute. Elle aurait pu sortir avec lui la première fois où il le lui avait demandé, presque deux ans plus tôt. Mais... Mais par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça comme par pitié parce qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui passer la Saint Valentin ?

Donc _peut-être_ que c'était sa faute. Peut-être que s'il avait montré moins... moins d'assurance, alors Lily aurait dit oui.

Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas passé la soirée à répéter son haussement de sourcil, alors elle n'aurait pas dit non la deuxième fois.

Si Sirius n'avait pas baratiné, alors Lily serait allée se promener au clair de lune avec James le jour de ses seize ans. _Foutu Sirius ! C'était de sa faute._

_Et elle_, pensa-t-elle avec humeur. _Foutu Sirius et foutue Hestia Jones, la Poufsouffle parfaite !_

- Hé, Préfète-en-chef, appela James.

_C'est mieux qu'Evans, j'imagine._

- Hé, Préfet-en-chef, appela-t-elle à son tour.

Il sourit, pas d'un large sourire, ni d'un air suffisant ou rayonnant, un simple sourire qui semblait réchauffer son visage et illuminer ses yeux.

- C'est les annonces pour Pré-au-Lard, hein ?

Elle acquiesça. James s'éclaircit la voix.

- Tu ne... Euh... Ev... Je veux dire, Lily, tu irais... Euh...

- Irais avec Remus ou Peter ? L'interrompit-elle. Non, je ne crois pas, Potter.

Il ne se mit pas à rire, ne se retourna pas, et ne jeta de sort à personne ; James Potter se tenait là, les mains dans les poches, et étudiait le sol. Puis il releva la tête et carra les épaules.

- Lily, veux-tu bien venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? Samedi ?

- Oui.

Lily décida de porter un jean bleu foncé qu'elle rentra dans des bottines, et un chemisier crème qui, espérait-elle, complimentait son teint. Après avoir jeté le mouchoir sur lequel elle s'était essuyé les lèvres, elle inspecta son reflet à nouveau. Il faudrait que ça suffise. Elle ne serait jamais aussi belle que Sonia, ni aussi magnifique qu'Hestia ; elle était Lily Evans, avec des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseur. Mais bon, elle n'était pas amoureuse, et Potter non plus, et elle était sûre qu'une fois que leur compte (alias leur rendez-vous) serait réglé, cela s'arrêterait là.

« Réglé »... Cela faisait penser à une corvée, à un examen, à une épreuve, et ça ne devrait pas. Ça devrait être plus amusant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, hésitante, et descendit lentement les marches vers la salle commune où, elle en était certaine, elle trouverait James affalé sur un canapé, en train de rire avec ses amis.

Elle avait tort.

James l'attendait en bas de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Il souriait faiblement, et avait l'air nerveux, entre autres choses.

- Tu es superbe, bredouilla-t-il, admiratif.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle.

Et elle ne mentait pas. James portait ce qui ressemblait presque à un nouveau jean noir et à un T-shirt vert foncé. A son bras, il avait un pull marron et sa cape. Elle remarqua que ses cheveux étaient très lisses, et non en désordre comme à leur habitude. C'était étrange et très peu _Pottérien_.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il en lui proposant son bras.

Lily l'accepta et, ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée puis jusqu'au parc... en silence. _Waouh, c'est vraiment gênant_, pensa-t-elle. _Et si on ne trouvait rien à se dire ? Et s'il pense que je suis ennuyeuse ? Et s'il regrettait d'avoir rompu avec Hestia et que je n'étais qu'une substitution ? Et si..._

- Lily, tout va bien ? Demanda James, interrompant ses pensées paniquées.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Hector Jones avait un faible pour moi ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

James parut pris au dépourvu ; après tout, c'était une question qu'elle aurait dû poser l'année précédente et pas là, au milieu du parc de Poudlard alors qu'ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard, tous les deux, ensemble. Il la regarda intensément avant de fixer ses pieds. Il leva la main à sa tête comme pour ébouriffer ses cheveux, mais la redescendit au dernier moment. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait, désolé, dit-il en commençant à retourner vers le château.

- Où tu vas ?

- Euh... eh bien... Si tu préférerais être avec Hector, alors je te laisse.

- Je ne l'aime pas, dit-elle clairement. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je pensais juste que ça aurait été sympa de me prévenir.

James sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant de manière impertinente, et revint vers elle. Il la prit par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

- Je t'avais trouvé un garde du corps, non ?

Lily repensa à la soirée de Saint Valentin, à Remus qui n'avait pas quitté ses côtés, pas même lorsque la jolie Serdaigle lui avait demandé de danser.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en gloussant. Je me suis amusée ce soir-là.

- Plus que moi, dit-il en grimaçant. Hestia a renversé un pichet entier de Bière au beurre sur ma tête parce que j'avais passé trop de temps à discuter avec Sirius.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, toujours en silence, mais pas un silence embarrassant comme avant. Puis, à la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, juste avant de tourner dans la rue principale, James amena sa main au visage de Lily, toucha sa joue, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle. _Est-qu'il va m'embrasser ? Devrais-je le laisser faire ?_

Ses mains étaient moites, et elle eut une sensation étrange dans le ventre, comme un trac avant des examens, sauf que c'était un meilleur trac, un bien plus important. Un frisson d'anticipation la parcourut et, alors qu'elle relevait sa tête, il abaissa la sienne. Très lentement et avec une tendresse infinie, il commença à l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient douces, fraîches et engageantes, elles la taquinaient légèrement ; la langue de James traçait délicatement l'intérieur de la bouche de Lily. Et Lily y répondit, avec hésitation au début, mais quand James passa sa main dans sa chevelure, son pouce caressant son cou, elle s'abandonna dans le moment. Une faim féroce remplaça le trac au creux de son ventre, une envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Quand ils s'écartèrent, ce qui pouvait être une seconde, une minute ou une heure plus tard (elle avait perdu conscience du temps), Lily Evans sut, et elle en était certaine, qu'elle était amoureuse.

- Désolé, chuchota James en la fixant, penaud.

- Pourquoi tu es désolé ? Dit-elle en chuchotant à son tour.

Les premiers baisers. Ils sont souvent horribles et gênants donc je voulais en être débarrassé, bredouilla-t-il, la tête dans les cheveux de Lily. J'aurais au moins dû t'acheter un gâteau ou un chocolat chaud chez Madame Pieddodu en premier, mais je ne voulais pas que ça traîne au-dessus de nos têtes.

- Est-ce que celui-ci était horrible et gênant ? L'interrompit-elle avec inquiétude en essayant de se rappeler si elle s'était lavé les dents correctement ce matin-là.

- Épouvantable, dit-il avant de sourire de toutes ses dents devant son air découragé. On a, sans aucun doute, besoin d'entraînement.

Lily se mit à rire, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira dans un second baiser. Alors que James y répondait, elle amena sa main au-dessus de sa tête avec précaution et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Hé, protesta-t-il tendrement, il m'a fallu un siècle pour les aplatir !

- Je te préfère ébouriffé, James, murmura-t-elle, pas lisse.

* * *

~ FIN ~


	2. Les reviews et leur traduction

REVIEWS de _La sixième fois, c'est la bonne_

* * *

From: Arrion

_Très sympa comme texte, merci pour la traduction :)_

The text is really nice, thank you for translating it :)

* * *

From: Echco

_Merci pour ce chouette os... J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. James et Lily sont adorable et trop mignon:-)_  
_Merci pour la traduction__  
_

Thank you for this nice OS. I really liked it a lot! James and Lily are adorable and very cute ;)  
Thanks for the translation.

* * *

From: Lady Rirly

_Cet OS était vraiment très sympa à lire, James est vraiment chou je l'adore !_  
_Merci pour la traduction !_

This OS was really nice to read, James is so cute, I love him!  
Thanks for the translation!

* * *

From: Rosalieemmamailie

_Mignon :)_

Cute :)


End file.
